comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
General Guardiania
General Guardiania is the antagonist for Hailstorm Ace. He is the man who plotted the invasion of Neptune and the trigger for the satellite conflict. Although he isn't seen in game, his military presents is heavily felt. Physical Appearance He's a cyborg from the planet Jupiter, heavily pro-Jupnese. He's often seen wearing the ancient war outfits his planet dawned before the modern times. Although his people have a hard time adapting to cybernetics, Guardiania has no trouble adapting. Personality His belief in Jupiter superiority is his defining trait. Believing his people are the best the Solar System has to offer and genetic perfection at it's peak. Although he is challenged by the thought that while he boasts this, he is paranoid that the people of both Mercury and Pluto may stand a chance to his kind. A military commander at heart, he isn't easily persuade to go into combat. Though growing paranoia makes him irrational and force him into going into head on failures. History Growing up on Jupiter, he was around during the Solar System expedition as a son who went from planet to planet. He was faced with overwhelming fears that other species are more diverse than his own. From a family of 32. His planets over population and lack of resources caused 30 of his brothers and sisters to parish. Being the only survivor he joined in the Jupiter Military as a sniper. Eventually joining hundreds of military organizations to begin the mass genocide of the weaker living people. Faced moral dilemma's kill after kill. He resigned from the military and began a life in the technical department as one of the people who constructed the satellite, 'Shattered Soul'. While the craze of satellites were being underway. His construction of the satellite encouraged him to create a separate culture of that from modern Jupiter to ancient Jupiter, with the Jupiter Empire being reborn on Shattered Soul. Once finally constructed he made his move. Knocking over rebellion after rebellion and establishing an Empire that put the old one to shame. Invading Jupiter shortly after, this made it clear he was a mad man. With the success of the invasion the tide turned to capturing satellites that were constructed with Razor and Titan. Being a success after success, invading Neptune was the final straw and his victory run was at last at an end. Despite the Satellite conflict, he was effectively giving the people of Neptune a war they couldn't even begin to imagine. As after the battle of Neptune was a big defensive line towards Shattered Soul. The Imperial forces loyal to him were prepared to fight to the death for his dream. With the sudden intervention of one of the big two, did his dream come crashing down. Confronting the leader of ''Rainstorm Brigade'', Acid Hail. He was defeated and with his defeat ending the Imperial uprising. Trivia * In ''Hailstorm Ace: Epilogues and Prologues'', it's discovered his full name is Groy Gunsmith Guardiania. * He's mentioned in ''Kid Wars - Year of the Commandos'' as 'The man building an empire strong enough to rival both the Kid Army and droid empire' * Compared to the First Galactic War, Guardiana captured more territory compared to both the Kid Army and the Droid Empire in less then a year. Category:Hailstorm Ace Category:Age of Great Intention Category:Jupinese Category:Character Category:Villain